1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to auxiliary wheels which may be utilized with conventional trailers so as to temporarily make a disabled trailer roadworthy. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an auxiliary wheel assembly which is adapted to be mounted to conventional trailers in such a manner so as to preserve and reinforce the integrity of the trailer frames.
2. History of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,058 to Horn, a spare wheel is disclosed which is designed to be mounted to a trailer in such a manner that the wheel may be moved into supporting position with respect to a trailer frame in the event of a breakdown of a tire, wheel, axle or bearing on either side of the trailer frame. The spare wheel includes a mounting structure including a cross-member and an arcuate bar which are mounted beneath the frame of a trailer and which carry a short axle which is pivoted centrally of the cross-member and which supports the wheel at its outer end. The wheel and axle are normally locked in an elevated position beneath the trailer frame but may be lowered and pivoted along the arcuate bar to thereby align with brackets positioned on either side of the frame. The pivoting or swinging movement of the spare wheel is permitted by elevating the side of the frame which the spare wheel is to support.
The patent to Horn recognizes the benefits to be obtained by a spare wheel specifically adapted for use with trailers. Conventionally, most trailers, especially lightweight trailers utilized to tow vehicles such as boats, are not equipped with a spare tire, replacement bearing or axle. In the event of a flat tire or other undercarriage breakdown, it has been necessary to pull a trailer off a travel surface and arrange for repair to be made at the location of the breakdown. This requires that repairs be made under hazardous conditions along traveled highways and, in many instances, requires at least a temporary abandonment of the trailer and any vehicle or item being transported on the trailer.
Unfortunately, the spare wheel assembly of Horn requires major modification to a conventional trailer frame. The assembly is quite complex and is designed to be permanently mounted to the frame. As the wheel assembly is permanently mounted to the frame, and beneath the frame, the assembly is subject to becoming damaged by dirt, rocks, oil, tar and other debris. In addition, if the trailer to which the spare wheel assembly is used to launch or retrieve a craft from the water, further deterioration of the wheel assembly occurs. The wheel assembly is also locked generally centrally beneath the trailer frame in a position which is not easy to reach. It is therefore difficult for an individual to release the assembly in an emergency.
Other spare wheel assemblies have been specifically designed for use with trailers. Some such assemblies are mounted so as to provide support for the tongue of a trailer when the trailer is released from a towing vehicle. Other spare wheel assemblies are designed to be directly bolted to the frame of a trailer but require that the structural integrity of the frame be altered by making openings therethrough. Such changes in a frame can result in premature failure of the frame.
A further drawback with prior art spare or auxiliary wheel assemblies for use with trailers is that they are designed to be utilized with a specific size of trailer. If an individual or business owns several sizes of trailers, it is necessary to have separate spare wheel assemblies for each trailer.